Una historia diferente
by Lyndis-san
Summary: Un concierto, una quedada, una fiesta, una cita...Y una despedida. "Bueno, es el último año de Yui-Senpai" AzusaxYui YURI


Al fin comienzo un proyecto un poco más... Largo. No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá pero espero un mínimo de 8 o 9. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado porque veo que escasean FanFics de AzusaxYui en castellano asique... Nada, aquí está^^

Y bueno, ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen a mí ni se pretende animo de lucro ni blablabla...

* * *

-Yaaaaawn~

Azusa sintió la imperiosa necesidad de bostezar ella también, imitando el gesto de su senpai aunque tuvo la suficiente entereza como para sellar sus labios y desahogarse en silencio. Con ojos un tanto llorosos miró a Yui con cierta dureza en su mirada.

-¡Yui-senpai! ¿Acaso no duermes nunca?

-Claro que sí Azu-nya – la castaña alzó un dedo de manera divertida señalando la benjamina- Sólo que últimamente no he estado descansando muy bien.

-¿Y eso por qué?

La voz de Azusa sonó demasiado interesada para su propio gusto, pero bueno qué más daba… total, Yui nunca se daba cuenta de ese tipo de detalles aunque no sabía si debía agradecer tal habilidad o matarla por ello. Era tan poco suspicaz…

-¡Gitah está enferma! – Soltó con algo de seriedad- Ha estado sonando raro desde hace unos días y no estoy segura de por qué puede ser.

Azusa ladeó la cabeza levemente y giró su vista hacia la queridísima guitarra de Yui aunque de manera inútil pues estaba cubierta con su funda y, aunque no hubiera sido así, no podía adivinar de qué se trataba un rápido vistazo. Dio un paso hacia su senpai y adaptó su tono de voz para tranquilizar a Yui. Sabía que todo lo relacionado con "Gitah" influía demasiado en su estado de ánimo. No le extrañaba que fuera ese el motivo de su insomnio.

-Seguro que no es nada importante. Será tan sólo algo por culpa de tu mala cabeza pero ya…

-¡¿Pretendes hacerme sentir mejor o peor, Azu-nya?

Azusa frunció los labios y se sonrojó de manera violenta ante aquella frase tan directa. Lo cierto es que no se le daba muy bien eso de consolar a los demás y con Yui se le hacía especialmente difícil. Nunca sabía qué debía decir exactamente para hacerla sentir mejor. De todas formas la senpai no había pretendido ofenderla, más bien… Se quejaba por la falta de tacto de Azusa y rápido se levantó del sofá para reclamar su recompensa por tal crueldad. Así rodeó a la joven con una rapidez que sorprendió a Azusa -¿¡Cómo con ese supuesto sueño era tan ágil para algunas cosas!- y echó su cuerpo a la espaldas de la chica, rodeándola por el cuello.

-Gracias por el intento…

Sin embargo Yui sí sabía cómo hacer sentir mejor a Azusa. De hecho bastaba con lo que acababa de hacer para disipar toda esa vergüenza de la más pequeña, que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender como con tanta falta de cabeza y madurez para todas esas cosas parecía leer la mente de Azusa, y lo que más miedo daba era que parecía actuar en consecuencia. ¿Por qué? Porque ese abrazo había calmado sus nervios por la supuesta metedura de pata, que ahora quedaba relegada a un segundo plano.

Para ambas.

Sonó de pronto el picaporte de la puerta del club dejando paso a una escandalosa Ritsu que entraba con una sonrisa radiante un panfleto en mano. La seguían una Mugi con ojos brillantes y una Mio que parecía querer contener sus ganas de gritar de emoción.

Tan siquiera se habían percatado de la posición de las chicas, y si lo habían hecho no habían dado cuentas. Era habitual en Yui "acosar "a Azusa, por más que el rubor de esta última creciera con velocidad al sentir los ojos de los tres miembros restantes posados en ellas.

-¡Hola Azu-nya, hola Yui! ¡Mirad mirad!

Apenas hubo tiempo para ambas se separasen cuando Ritsu casi les estampa un trozo de papel en la cara a ambas, quedando tan cerca de ellas que resultaba ilegible. Por suerte Mio conseguía mantener cierta compostura y sin decir palabra y aún con esa extraña expresión de felicidad contenida alejó el papel del rostro de Azusa para que esta comprobara, con un vuelco al corazón, el contenido del papel.

-¡¿Un concierto? – la voz de Yui sonó más chillona y exaltada de lo habitual.

-¡SI!

La contestación al unísono de las tres integrantes que habían traído la noticia fue seguida de un grito múltiple en el que las cinco chicas vacilaban entre la incredulidad y la emoción.

-¿No es increíble? Ritsu consiguió permisos del local para que pudiésemos tocar. – las palabras de Mio fueron precipitadas, dejando en evidencia que desde luego había estado conteniéndose.

-¡Es genial Ritsu! – Yui se abalanzó sobre la baterista haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo. - ¿Y cuándo será?

-Viene aquí, viene aquí – Mugi agarró el papel al vuelo, que había salido volando tras la abrupta muestra de efusividad de Yui- Pone que será el día 25 de Marzo.

-¡Genial! ¡Qué ganas! – Mio hablaba tan emocionada que tan siquiera podía decirse si sus palabras fueron a causa de la información de Mugi o simplemente por puro placer

-No sé si podré dormir hasta entonces - dijo Ritsu levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Yui.

-¿No dormirás en una semana? Quedan ocho días…

Azusa habló por primera vez en todo el rato. No era porque no estuviese emocionada, porque lo estaba como la que más sólo que… Era más callada para ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras causaron un silencio tan sepulcral que no supo si había dicho algo incorrecto y por unos instantes sintió la incomodidad de momento. "¿He dicho algo malo?"

Los rostros iluminados de Mugi y Mio consiguieron sacar un pequeño suspiro de alivio de los labios de Azusa y comenzaron a corretear por el salón del club buscando… Buscando… ¿Qué demonios estaban buscando?

-Tenemos que preparar tantas cosas. ¡Nuestro primer concierto! Bueno, nuestro primer concierto "oficial" y para nosotroas solas – Mugi hablaba al tiempo que agarraba papeles y volvía a soltarlos, papeles que con seguridad tan siquiera se paraba a mirar el contenido.

-¡Esquina Zero prepárate porque ahí va "Ho Kago Tea Time"! – Ritsu señaló el techo con la pose propia de un héroe de anime.

"¿Pero qué?" Azusa estaba emocionada pero ellas se veían realmente nerviosas. Estaba segura de que acabarían contagiándoselo aunque, por suerte para ella, Mio pareció recuperar parte de su esencia "moe-tsundere" y logró mantener la calma para respirar profundo y tomar control de su tono de voz.

-Tenemos que saber qué canciones vamos a tocar y, sobre todo, empezar a ensayar nuestras partes por separado. Tenemos que saberlas para poder ensayar juntas porque si no…

-¡Vayamos a casa a practicar!

Ritsu interrumpió a Mio provocando que ésta hiciera un mohín.

-¡Ritsu! ¡Estaba hablando!

Pero Ritsu como no ya estaba actuando y recogiendo sus cosas. No parecía escuchar a Mio y, si lo hacía, se hacía la tonta demasiado bien

-¡Vamos vamos vamos!

Azusa rió cuando vio a su capitana actuar de esa manera. Por más que se quejara de la falta de seriedad cuando había un acontecimiento de este tipo todas se ponían las pilas, demostrando el verdadero gusto por la música que las había juntado. Ritsu había agarrado a Mio de la manga de su uniforme y tiraba de ella para hacerla bajar e ir a casa. Pese a las constantes quejas de Mio no parecía oponer verdadera resistencia. Le recordaba como a cuando Yui la abrazaba y a pesar de no dejar de rechistar jamás hacía fuerza por librarse del calor del cuerpo de su senpai que, aunque pequeño, era más que suficiente para cubrirla a ella por completo…

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza con actitud recriminadora. No podía pensar en esas cosas, no de Yui. Era su amiga y senpai, nada raro, ¡nada raro! Eso sin embargo le hizo girar el rostro para encarar a una Yui que se había quedado como muda. Seguía con su imperturbable sonrisa mas Azusa la notaba rara. Era de extrañar que no se hubiera lanzado ya contra ella con alguna excusa tipo "Azu-nya, ¡nos vamos de concierto!" o "¡Azu-nya ensayemos juntas!", o incluso "¡Azu-nya dame un besito!"… Un momento, ¿eso último había salido de su mente? Cerró los ojos fuertemente para apartar esas últimas palabras que habían sonado en su cabeza con aquella voz que, aunque aguda, le resultaba realmente dulce. Azusa salió de su trance –y dio gracias de ello – cuando Mugi recogió su teclado y se giró hacia ellas ya en la puerta del salón.

-¿Nos vamos chicas?

Ambas guitarristas asintieron y ahí fue cuando Azusa notó más aún lo raro de la actitud de Yui. Seguía hablando y soltando tonterías y sin embargo… Notaba algo raro. No sabía que era pero le daba le sensación de que tenía que ver algo con el concierto. ¿Por qué si no de pronto estaba así? Cuando habían estado a solas se había comportado como siempre…

-Aquí me quedo yo, nos vemos mañana. ¡Ensayad mucho!

Mugi parecía más determinada que nunca cuando se despidió de Azusa y Yui a la hora de tener que coger su tren. Su casa quedaba más lejos y era la única que tenía tomar el tren y la estación quedaba en dirección de casa de Azusa y Yui. Por lo tanto, siempre acababan acompañándola. Un montón de pensamientos asaltaron a la más pequeña cuando un breve pero incómodo silencio se instauró entre ambas.

-Azu-nya, ¿¡que hago!

La receptora dio un pequeño brinco.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Gitah! No sé si podré averiguar qué le pasa y hacerla mejorar para el concierto…

De pronto Azusa comprendió todo y lo cierto era que, echando cuentas, Yui se había "venido abajo" desde cierto punto de la tarde. Sin duda ese cierto punto había sido cuando Azusa había dicho el tiempo que restaba hasta el concierto. En ese momento sintió coraje de sí misma por ridículo que fuera: al fin y al cabo la fecha iba a ser la misma lo dijera ella o no pero… Habría preferido que hubiese sido Ritsu con su optimismo, Mio con su seriedad o Mugi con su ingenuidad. "Desde luego habría sido mejor que yo con mi… Con mi nada"

Y otra vez no sabía qué hacer para hacer sentir mejor a Yui. La voz de su senpai rompió de nuevo el silencio.

-Arruinaré el concierto de todas por mi imprudencia… Y tan siquiera me atrevo a decirles que puede que haya hecho algo mal con Gitah.

Azusa se vino abajo. Nunca, NUNCA había visto a Yui así. Andaba con la cabeza gacha y sus flecos le ocultaban las facciones. No estaba segura de si alguna lágrima silenciosa se habría escapado de sus ojos pero desde luego parecía abatida. Azusa sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho. Nunca había sentido algo así pero, por otro lado, jamás le había dolido tanto ver a alguien tan triste. A Yui tan triste. A SU Yui tan triste.

-Vamos Yui-Senpai, no pasará nada. Mañana iremos a la tienda de música las dos solas. Nadie se enterará y lo arreglarán en un momento. Además si cuesta dinero yo…Y-Yo tengo algo ahorrado, podremos pagarlo entre las dos. – como siempre, sentía la duda de si lo que decía era lo correcto o no pero desde luego estaba siendo lo más sincera posible.- Vamos Yui, no estés triste.

Apoyó su mano en el hombro de Yui en un acto reflejo. Además, espera… ¿La había llamado Yui sin más? De pronto sintió vergüenza y un rubor recorrió sus mejillas cuando Yui alzó el rostro para toparse con la mirada nerviosa de Azusa. Aún recordaba aquella mirada y el escalofrío que la recorrió al encontrarse con ella.

La sonrisa sincera de Yui pareció desmoronarlo todo y a la pequeña le temblaron las piernas cuando la castaña, con gesto extrañamente sosegado se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Gracias Azusa.

No era que nunca la abrazara ni mucho menos, pero desde luego Azusa jamás había experimentado algo así. Esos nervios, su corazón de pronto acelerado y el olor de Yui que le caló muy hondo. No era un abrazo como los demás en absoluto, éste estaba cargado de algo muy especial que Azusa aún no comprendía pero cuyo significado no le quedaba lejos de alcanzar. Y lo sabía, muy en el fondo lo sabía… Sabía que aquella idiota era diferente para ella. Además, ¿acaso alguien más conseguía hacerla sonreír con sólo decir su nombre? Sin aquél estúpido mote, claro…

No, desde luego que no. Y además estaba segura de que fuera lo que fuese aquél sentimiento no era desagradable. No podía serlo cuando la hacía sentir así, no cuando su corazón vibraba al comprender la verdadera importancia del grupo para Yui. La verdadera importancia de Azusa para Yui… Sí, seguía siendo bastante inmadura bajo su punto de vista, mas aquellos momentos la hacían dudar con verdadero gusto.

-Pero no te acostumbres, Yui senpai. Tendrás que tener más cuidado con Gitah para la próxima.

La voz de Azusa sonó ahogada por el cuerpo de Yui. Al escucharla ésta se separó con lentitud y de manera automática Azusa apartó su mirada aún con ese característico y agradable calor en sus mejillas.

-¡Claro que sí! No volveré a fallarte, ni a ti ni a las demás.

La sonrisa radiante que Yui le dedicó a Azusa volvió a hacerla caer en aquella espiral de pensamientos que la hacían perderse. No comprendía nada y tampoco quería hacerlo… Al demonio, ya mañana verían lo que hacían. Por ahora se conformaba con que Yui no se percatara de la agitación de su respiración al mirarla a los ojos.

"Sólo espero que no sea demasiado el arreglo…"

Ambas caminaron hacia casa.

* * *

¡No me matéis demasiado!

Estoy experimentando un poco a ver que tal se me dará llevar a las chias de K-On porque... Sí, es divertido verlas y tal pero creí que sería más fácil captarlas en un texto. Esperemos que no se desvíe demasiado y os guste a todos P

Eso si os pido por favor... ¡Reviews! Son a mí lo que las rosquillas a Homer.

Arigato^^


End file.
